Artificial fireplace logs are well known in the prior art, and have been sold commercially for use in fireplaces for a number of years. For example, the synthetic log disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,269 issued to Willard Yates describes a combination of 55-80% by weight of ground coal mixed at room temperature with a small quantity of wood fiber, ranging up to 10% by weight. A melted slack wax is mixed with that combination in proportions ranging from 20-35% by weight, such that a putty-like, extrudable mixture is formed. The mixture is then fit to an extruder while at a temperature elevated slightly above normal room temperature to form an extruded cylindrical mass. The extruded mass is then cut to the desired lengths to form logs, the logs being rolled in a flame coloring agent and then wrapped for shipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,738 to Jimmy Schrader also discloses a synthetic fire log formulated from a combination of wood fibers, coal liquid, molasses and paraffin wax in a particular method in order to provide a long burning time and high BTU output.
With heighten concern for the environment, and the utilization of fuels developed from renewable resources, a fireplace log was patented by Norman Duncan which comprised a combination of sawdust, wax, cotton lint, a hardwood charcoal powder, and a binder, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,210. A specific portion of the components were mixed together and molded by an extrusion device to produce a long burning artificial log.
While the Duncan patent recognized the need for utilizing renewal for resources, there has been a general failure to recognize the potential use of a renewable resource which currently is deposited in landfills, or burned in the open. More specifically, many communities require that residential property owners retain all yard waste, including grass clippings, leaves, and twigs, and either compost them, or ship them to a central composting location. In many cases, such yard waste is not accepted in sanitary landfills.